


Red Noise

by majime



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: JangYoon are loud af, M/M, Poor unfortunate soul Daeyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majime/pseuds/majime
Summary: Sungyoon and Jangjun are in charge of doing towel laundry. They get pretty loud in the laundry room and Daeyeol is the unfortunate soul who hears all of it.





	Red Noise

**Author's Note:**

> Underage jangyoonists, please avert your eyes. Thanks. Uh...enjoy, I guess. *hides in a cave forever*

Sungyoon and Jangjun are the ones in charge of washing the towels of the numerous members of Golden Child. Most of the time, it is a tedious chore, because each member showers more than once a day. The pile of towel laundry gets worse on days when their dance teacher would keep them in the practice room longer than usual to learn new choreographies for their songs. It’s a tedious chore, and Jangjun complains a lot about it. 

Despite this, however, the chore eventually became a window of opportunity for the couple who can’t get a minute of privacy. Living in a small dorm with other people (more than half of which are still underage) can seriously take a toll on their relationship's intimacy. 

But the idea came one day when majority of Golden Child were already out of the dorm while the ones left in the dorm were still lost in dreamland. Jangjun and Sungyoon decided to start washing the towels of the ones who already left so that they wouldn’t pile up and start to smell. At first, the couple was diligently doing their work until Sungyoon decided to steal a kiss from Jangjun who was concentrating on measuring the detergent in a cup. Jangjun clicked his tongue in fake annoyance when some detergent sprinkled on the floor because of his boyfriend’s action, but giggled when Sungyoon proceeded to kiss him on the lips afterwards. 

Soon enough, the innocent, stolen kisses turned into a full blown make out session. 

Sungyoon was already slumped on the floor as they made out, mischievous hands were already starting to play with the buttons of Jangjun’s top who was straddling him. Before it could escalate into something more, however, they were interrupted by Bomin’s voice calling out for anyone who might be awake to fix him some breakfast. Jangjun, all flustered and scandalized at what they almost did in the tiny laundry room, quickly stood up and left to tend to their hungry maknae. Sungyoon was left in the laundry room all worked up, frustrated and still a little bit dazed.

The next window of opportunity came about a week later. It was Sunday and they didn’t have any schedule, so they were all at home. Joochan managed to get an illegal copy of the latest Avengers movie that they haven’t seen yet, so all the members were gathered in the living room. They had popcorn, chips, ice cream and cans of soda. The movie barely started when Daeyeol had to get up to get his glasses from his room, and when he came back, he was complaining that the smell of the huge pile of unwashed towels already invaded his room. He ordered Sungyoon and Jangjun to go wash the stinking towels first before they watch the movie with the others. 

Daeyeol might think that he was punishing the two for slacking off their chore, but in reality, he just gave them a great opportunity to fool around. The moment the towels started to spin in the washing machine, Sungyoon’s and Jangjun’s lips were already attacking each other. 

The rest was history. 

The laundry room doesn’t have a lock. It only has a flimsy sliding door and anyone could just walk in on them. But each time they manage to get some alone time in there, Sungyoon and Jangjun keep getting bolder and bolder. There’s just something about the thrill of anyone walking in on them that makes the experience much more satisfying. 

Like right now. They are all alone. The members have already gone out to practice. Sungyoon and Jangjun stayed behind, claiming that they will just follow once the morning towels are all washed. They really didn’t have to explain because the members weren’t even asking, but they just had to do it for their own peace of mind. 

When Youngtaek and Joochan’s excited voices have finally faded, Jangjun excitedly tugs at Sungyoon’s hand, leading him to the laundry room. 

“You know we could do it in the bedroom, right? We have the dorm to ourselves,” Sungyoon laughs while kissing Jangjun’s arm as they enter the cramped space. 

“But where's the fun in that, hyung?" Jangjun replies before winking at Sungyoon. “Now, help me load these up in the washer so we can get on with the real work already!”

Sungyoon merely laughs again before doing as he’s told.

**(~^O^)~❤️~(^O^~)**

Unbeknownst to the excited couple, their poor leader is just on the other side of the laundry room’s thin wall. Daeyeol is down with a pretty bad fever, so the manager told him that he’s exempted from practice today. He is grateful for the day off, because his head and throat are really killing him. He heard the youngsters’ excited voices fading off as they finally left the dorm.

Daeyeol contently sighs, thinking that he’s finally going to get some peace and quiet. 

Daeyeol does get some peace and quiet for about two minutes before he hears a particularly loud thump coming from the laundry room. Thinking that it was just some basin that rolled off the washing machine, Daeyeol closes his eyes again.

“Oh, hyung!” 

Now, that’s not a basin that rolled off the washing machine. That is unmistakably the obnoxiously loud voice of the one and only Lee Jangjun. 

“Stop that, Sungyoon hyung!” Jangjun giggles and there are some more loud thumps followed by Sungyoon’s soft laughter. 

_Why are these two morons loitering in the laundry room when they’re supposed to be making sure that the kids get to the company building safely?_

“Just relax,” Daeyeol hears Sungyoon cooing followed by Jangjun loudly giggling once again. 

“That’s it,” Daeyeol says through gritted teeth. 

Daeyeol is now livid. He’s supposed spending his day off recovering from this damn fever and not being disturbed by these two with their immature antics. He gets up from the bed and his world momentarily spins. When he finally finds his balance, Daeyeol walks towards his room’s door. He already made up his mind that he will go yell at Sungyoon and Jangjun, but as he’s twisting the doorknob, he hears a sound that makes him freeze on the spot. 

Lee fucking Jangjun is moaning Choi fucking Sungyoon’s name.

“Sungyoon hyung,” Jangjun moans, sounding like a porn star.

“You like that?”

“Yeah, hyung...”

Daeyeol’s knees are shaking as he ever so slowly turns around to face the thin wall separating his room and the laundry room. As he stares at the white wall, the obscene sounds of debauchery persists and he doesn’t know whether to kick at the wall and yell for the two horny idiots to stop or to simply dive under his blanket and hide his head under his pillow. 

Meanwhile, in typical Jangjun fashion, the idiot cannot keep his voice down and continues to beg, moan, whimper, wail and shout. It’s like he’s watching porn in a surround sound home theater. Thankfully, Jangjun’s voice soon becomes muffled and only the sound of rhythmic thumping against the wall is the loudest. 

Daeyeol thinks Sungyoon is probably kissing Jangjun now to shut him up.

_Wait. What? Why am I imagining this?! Ew. Ew. Ew. I need to sanitize my brain._

“You’re so loud,” Daeyeol hears Sungyoon growling. 

Daeyeol plops down on his bed. He’s really tempted to just hit the freaking wall and yell at those two. But the sounds get even more obscene. The thumping against the wall halts but now, he can hear the sound of skin slapping against skin, and Sungyoon is now being loud too, grunting, growling and calling Jangjun disgusting pet names, and oh my gosh, Daeyeol isn’t being paid enough to put up with this. 

Unable to take it anymore, Daeyeol yells and kicks the wall. 

“SHUT UP!”

**(~O_O)~❤️~(O_O~)**

“Wait...hyung, wait…” Jangjun breathes out, putting a hand on Sungyoon’s sweaty bicep.

“What?” Sungyoon pants.

“Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?” 

“It sounded like Daeyeol hyung…” 

Sungyoon restarts the movement of his hips and kisses Jangjun tenderly, “It’s just us here.” 

“I swear I heard--OH GOD!” 

Jangjun doesn’t get to finish what he’s saying because Sungyoon changes his angle and picks up his pace. Both of them are once again lost in the feeling of each other’s touch. Jangjun starts being loud again, but this time, Sungyoon doesn’t muffle him with kisses. Sungyoon loves hearing those sounds coming from Jangjun. Sungyoon loves it when Jangjun is loud especially when he’s the reason for Jangjun’s loudness.

In a couple of minutes, both Sungyoon and Jangjun have finally reached their release. 

Still catching his breath from the exertion, Sungyoon sits Jangjun on top of the whirring washing machine. They are obviously still in their blissful state as they cheesily look deep into each other’s eyes. Jangjun leans down and captures Sungyoon’s lips in a lingering kiss.

“We’re so late for practice,” Jangjun whispers against Sungyoon's lips.

“Joosung hyung’s gonna kill us,” Sungyoon replies.

“It’s okay, you can just chicken kick him into oblivion again.”

Sungyoon snickers. As much as he wants to stay there with Jangjun a little bit longer, they have to go to practice now or the managers might go looking for them. So he kisses Jangjun one more time before picking up their scattered clothes. 

Sungyoon lets Jangjun shower first as he hangs the washed towels out on the balcony. On his way to the bathroom, he spots a small white plastic bag on the table with a note beside it. Curious as to what it is, Sungyoon picks up the note.

_For Daeyeol-jji who has fever ㅠㅠ_

_Take one tablet after every meal! Rest well, Daeyeol-jji! We’ll miss you at the practice room today~_

_Love,_  
_Your talented, well-behaved, respectful kids_

Sungyoon’s heart drops as he turns around to look at their leader’s bedroom. Sure enough, the door is close. He checks the dorm’s entrance and sees that Daeyeol’s training shoes are there. 

A sure sign that Daeyeol is home. 

A sure sign that Daeyeol heard everything Sungyoon and Jangjun did in the laundry room. 

Shit.


End file.
